kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Behind every spell or skill command is an element. Unlike the basic damage done by physical attacks, elemental attacks have strengths and weaknesses with possible side effects. Elemental damage can very from enemy to enemy and can help employ strategy to change the playing field in your favor. It is up to the player to decide how she/he wants to use it, but in the end, sometimes elements NEED to be used for special cases. There are 10 elements of Magic in the game; Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Time, Space, Earth, Water, Light, and Darkness. Fire Weakness: Water Fire is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power of igniting enemies with a low chance of leaving a burn status. Fire based attacks are known for high accuracy and quick execution. While it melts Ice opponents, it has great difficulty damaging Water based enemies. Fire Melts Ice. Ice Weakness: Fire Ice is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power to manipulate Blizzard-like attacks, and possibly freeze opponents. Ice attacks are deadly when facing Air based opponents, but are no match when pitted against the intensity of fire. Ice compacts Wind Thunder Weakness: Earth Thunder is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power of bombarding multiple enemies with lightning fury. Thunder has a low stun rate, but is a valuable asset against several different enemies. Thunder is known to do a great deal of damage on doused and water type opponents as well as airborne enemies. Thunder is not very useful when it comes to attacking Earth based opponents. Thunder shocks Water. Light Weakness: Darkness Light is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power to take hold of the light in your heart. Light is responsible for most healing magic and provide some fairly strong offensive attacks. It is weak against Darkness in a never ending struggle to see which element is more powerful. Wind Weakness: Ice Wind is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power to manipulate the air and all it's abilities. Though basic Aero magic acts as a defensive spell, Wind is also high in accuracy with physical attacks having a good critical factor. But even this element has a weakness, as nothing can escape or the wrath of Wind, more than the the frigid power of Ice. Wind erodes Earth. Space Weakness: Time Space is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power to manipulate and distort gravity as well as inflict minor damage with it. The space element is a strategic game changer as it changes the playing field from ground and air enemies. Being airborne defends well against Earth attacks as no quake can hit something in the air, but so long as there is time, space will never be able to escape it. Time Weakness: Space Time is one of the seven basic elements. It centers around the power to slow down or completely stop your enemies. Time is a strategic element used for decreasing your opponents amount of moves so you are able to deal more damage per cycle. It is weak against spacial maneuvers in a never ending struggle to see which element is more powerful. Water Weakness: Thunder Water is one of the three unlockable elements. It centers around the power of dousing enemies with a wet status and doing some damage along with it. Not to be confused with the Ice element, water based attacks leave your opponent soaking wet, which amplifies any Thunder attacks done to the enemy. Though they do not always provide the most damage, Water is very strong against fire, but very weak against Thunder. Water douses Fire. Earth Weakness: Wind Earth is one of the three unlockable elements. It centers around the power of attacking grounded opponents, but is virtually useless against floating, or sky enemies. Earth is a hard hitter to anything on the ground, but if challenged by an airborne opponent, it wouldn't land a single hit. Earth grounds Thunder Darkness Weakness: Light Darkness is one of the three unlockable elements. It centers around the power to take hold of the darkness in your heart. Dark based attacks are some of the most powerful, but must be control so the darkness does not overtake the user. It is weak against Light in a never ending struggle to see which element is more powerful. Category:Basics Category:Gameplay